Ashlord
Archetype of FIRE Fiend monsters. These monsters are retrained version of already existing FIRE monsters. Design The artworks of the cards are designed to bears resemblance with their original counterparts, with some ashes burning around their bodies, looking like an burning tatoo. Cards that reatrained version of the already existing cards will have a small fiendish face burning behind them, which indicates the transformation for more power. Also, all monsaters in the Main Deck with indicator 4 or lower have 200 DEF Playing Style "Ashlords works mainly by supporting FIRE monster" and indicator manipulation(level,rank,etc), so they can go well in decks with FIRE-based monsters like " "(specially due to their destructive effect), and cards with indicator manipulation(Like " "," "," " and so forth. Due to their power indicator manipulation. They also interacts nicely with GY, so using them with cards like " " may be a good idea. Also, cards that supports Fiend monsters like " " are also very useful on this deck. Field Manipulation using cards that get control of opposing monsters and using the to perform XYZ summons can also be a good idea, specially with the effect of "Ashlord ghost" which changes the opponent's monster attribute to FIRE, what can fulfill some XYZ summoning condittions of FIRE XYZ monsters. Burn Decks "Ashlords" can also do a good burning decks, due to the burning nature of FIRE monsters. Cards like " " and" " will be desired on such decks. Weakness In addition to the Normal weakness of FIRE monsters, "Ashlords" may have a hard time against deck which focuses on monsters without any indicator(link monsters), cards that cannot be targeted by card effects, cards that prevents cards of moving others from the GY(like " "), or that banish them, like " " so cards like " " and" " can be welcomed on Ashlords decks, not only to destroy the opponent's Spell and Traps, but your own Spell/Trap cards too. Trivia Some cards like "Ashlord Reaper","Ashlord ghost" and "Ashlord Magman" are retrained versions of " "," " and " " which are not considered as FIRE/Pyro monsters in the real game, despite their names/flavour texts. Lore * Greedy and vengeful, they will burn and conquer everything Duel Terminal History * Pt1:The start of a new hot army: back then, in a non-peaceful island there were several vulcanoes over it and a large sea around it. These volcanoes were ruled by a great lava creature and its minions. The seas were ruled by the god of all marine life and the the king of the seas. These two sides could never live peacefully, because the lava creature and its minions were fiendish and evil creatures who were looking after ruling everything, both the island and the sea, but they were ultimately defeated by the sea creatures and the minions died, while the lava creature has beckame ashes sealed into one of the volcanoes, but ressurrected himself, due to its regenerating powers. Looking for revenge, the lava creature went on a world travel in order to replace its lost minions and get revenge over its enemies. During this travel, he mistakenly fell in a mysterious hole and fell in another world that were ruled by another fiendish creatures. He was a fiend, so shortly he fell at home, befriending the fiends over there and gaining a Leader eye which could lure any weak heart creature upon defeating them or proving power. On its way out there he faced a , the hell guardian, but easily defeated him and made of him his first soldier.While walking in the world with his new servant, he got enchanted with a Mythycal Fiery Creature staring them from a mountain.They tryed to get control over the Fiery creature but were intercepted by a family of wind controller birds who worships their king. The phoenix flyed away, while the other birds were fighting the Ashlords. They were defeated and one of them fell on the sea below, as the phoenix had to fly away in order to protect that place from its own power, the others were all defeated and left on the edge of death, only be saved by an group of robotic fighters. The ashlords, blaming their lack of sucess and not caring at all for the troubles they caused, decided to leave the mountain and continuing their quest. While in another dimension, they entered in a Dimensional Graveyard where they saw 2 fiery apparition tourmenting some while riding an undead chariot. After simply promising them many souls to be tortured and an immensurable fire power, the 3 creatures joined the evil army.Not feeling enough powerful yet, while riding their new chariot, "ashlord Lava Golem" noticed in a far land 2 brothers dragons made of pure fire and after destroying that land, he gained the respect of such dragons and lured them into his army. They eventually arrived at a Fiery Stadium where 4 somewhat powerful warriors and a pegasus were fighting other warriors, when the ashlord army decided to destroy the stadium, leaving only the fire monsters alive. Astonished with the power shown, the warriors and the pegasus joined the ashlords.The time for revenge was coming soon. Tired from their travel, they landed with the pegasus and the chariot in an island with an asleepy volcano, by taking a rest inside it. Their intense heat, thus the lava from lava golem, were enoguth to wake up that volcano which healed them with its "Flame. The volcano was proven to be an creature which didin't care about joining them. On their way out of the island they met up again with "Whirlwing Great Phoenix" who was looking for revenge because of what they did to his fellow birds, and this time it could fight without worry about destroying the sacred place. While the fight ocurred, Phoenix used it's "ultimate attack to defeat the ashlords, but they melded as one to resist the attack, weakening the Phoenix. The phoenix was reduced to ashes, due to its own power cost, and the ashlords took advantage over it to get the control over the phoenix. At that time, their Tribe Partyfiendish energy was already enough to attract minor creatures" to their army without need to fight. A flaming feline and 2 of his future hemchmen hemchmen joined them. A final ally arrived when they rested in a big rock and the rock melted after "Ashlord Reaper puting an small soul into it PT2: home,sweet home as they conquered a part of the FIRE monster from that world, they decided to start their vengeance against the sea monsters, but they would have first to return to the island from where it all begun. They dived in the lava pool of the biggest volcano of the island where they were reduced to ashes and later revived as the "ashlords" with some gray ashes tatoo around their bodies, giving them a brand-new renewell power. The volcanoes were filled with WATER, due to the most recent events on that place, so they boiled the water and used all living form over there as sacrifice. The lava ran to the seas and rised the temperature, which drew the attention of the habitants of the sea. An Raging Sea Eel noticed that and told to the emperors of that happened Category:Archetype